


Curtis Sees Double

by inotherwords (denialtwister)



Category: Misfits
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/inotherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy and Other Rudy decide to fuck Curtis. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtis Sees Double

“So fooking tight, man” Rudy groaned as he thrust into Curtis' tight entrance. “And I gotta say, it's even better than that pussy you had…”

“Shut up, you wanker” the runner chucked shallowly in response, relaxing his sphincter muscles to allow Rudy further entry inside him. “Stop talking and fuck me already.”

“I hope you remembered to lube your cock,” Other Rudy protested worryingly, as he slathered his own tool in the liquid. “I honestly don’t know how you reckon the both of us will fit in there together… I mean you can only use so much lube before things get comical-“

“How about you stop worrying about it," Rudy bluntly interrupted his split self, "and fucking get in here already?" The heavily tattooed man was fucking Curtis in earnest. “It doesn’t matter how much lube it’ll take; we both know that good ol’ Curtis here likes it rough anyway,” Rudy reminded his other self, giving Curtis a good smack on the ass in encouragement.

Other Rudy relented. “Alright, fine, but next time we’ll have to do what I want…”

"Which…would…be?" Curtis asked, a bit concerned at the prospect. He was at least perceptive enough to realize that Rudy was quite the kinky fucker.

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it, yeah?" Rudy answered, as Other Rudy slicked himself into Curtis' well-stretched hole.


End file.
